The disclosed embodiments relate to wireless communications systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing physical location and/or item location information to a wireless communications device.
Wireless communications devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, handheld computers, etc., are becoming increasingly popular for both business and personal use. One advantage of such devices is their “wireless” aspect, allowing them to be utilized whenever and wherever a user desires. As such, a user may carry a wireless communications device with them as they travel. Some wireless devices, such as GPS-type devices or communications devices wirelessly connected to a map server on the Internet, provide maps and travel directions to the user. These maps and travel directions, however, are typically limited to roads and directions through the roads or geographic locations, and to physical locations, such as hotels, restaurants, stores, etc., on the roads. Upon arriving at a physical location, however, users who are unfamiliar with the physical location typically must consult hard copy building/store maps, information booths, or personnel within the physical location to find their way around. A further complication is that such hard copy building/store maps, information booths and personnel often do not disclose or know the location of particular items within the physical location.
Thus, systems and methods for providing details of a physical location and an item location to a wireless communications device are desired.